It is, at times desirable to optically transmit data to a linear array of receptors using a projected beam. In order to properly address each receptor, it may be necessary to ensure that each receptor is aligned with the projected beam during communication of the data. In such cases, alignment of the beam with the array is critical to the successful transmission of data to all of the receptors in the array.
Without proper alignment, data may wholly or partially transmitted to an undesired receptor in the array or lost altogether. Either error is likely to result in an undesirable outcome.